


A Relaxing Bath

by boku_aka_45



Series: Haikyuu!! <Smut> [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Canon Compliant, Kenma just want to sleep, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boku_aka_45/pseuds/boku_aka_45
Summary: For the first time in years, Kenma felt the need to sleep early, rather than staying up for his games. He already pulled an all-nighter and spend the whole morning finishing the presentation that was due during the afternoon lecture. All he wants right now is to sleep.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! <Smut> [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095212
Kudos: 62





	A Relaxing Bath

**Author's Note:**

> My main publishing platform is Wattpad. If anyone wants to read more, pls check @bokuaka45 on Wattpad.

"Hahh~" Kenma breathed out as he leaned back against his human cushion.

For the first time in years, Kenma felt the need to sleep early, rather than staying up for his games. He already pulled an all-nighter and spend the whole morning finishing the presentation that was due during the afternoon lecture. All he wants right now is to sleep.

As he slowly drifts off in the tub, wet, feather-light kisses trailed from his nape to his left shoulder.

"Kenma..." Kuroo mumbled against his shoulder. "Don't drift off yet."

"Ngh— Kuroo, I'm tired today," Kenma grunted and wriggled to a more comfortable position. Everything was peaceful for a few seconds until...

"AH—" Kenma exclaimed as his eyes open wide. "K-Kuroo, stop—ngh" He gasped as Kuroo's hands started fumbling with his nipples. 

"Keep me company a bit more, kitten. The night is still young," Kuroo said as he started to suck on Kenma's neck.

"Kuroo—mnh—let me sleep today," Kenma begged, his breath becoming ragged. He's too tired for this shit.

"Just one round, please? We haven't done anything for weeks already," Kuroo pleaded, a hand sneaked over and touched Kenma's little junior. 

"Ngh...Kuroo...!" Kenma moaned. _Shit._

"I guarantee that you'll sleep peacefully after this," Kuroo mumbled out before grabbing Kenma's face for a kiss. Having no strength to refuse, Kenma just gave in to his lover's request and sacrificed his ass for the hour.

"Fine...only one round, you hear me?" Kenma huffed.

The kiss was slow and sloppy, but enough to make him feel light-headed. Either it was the steam from the tub or the heat of the moment. Kuroo carefully lifted Kenma and positioned him onto the tub's edge, using the wall as a support for his back. He then leaned back in for another quick kiss before reaching out for the lube that they kept on the shower shelf, blending in with the body washes and shampoo. As to why there is lube there, well, let's just say, it's for special occasions. 

"Mnhh...ahh..." Kenma let out a soft moan when he felt Kuroo's lubed up finger entering his ass. His finger slid in and out for a few times before the second finger slowly pushed its way in, then the third finger. 

Kenma rests his head on Kuroo's shoulder, mouth agape as pants slipped out after every thrust and scissoring. 

"God...you're so..tight," Kuroo grunted. Even with just his fingers, he can feel Kenma clamping onto his fingers tightly. If it was his dick that was inside right now, he has no doubt that he'll come in few seconds in.

"W-what do you expect...it has almost been a month, tch," Kenma gritted, glancing up at Kuroo.

"I guess we'll have to have sex every day so you can loosen up easily," Kuroo grinned mischievously, earning a bite on the shoulder from Kenma. Is Kuroo trying to kill him?

"Hahh...I think you're ready now," Kuroo said as he pulled his fingers out. He lifted Kenma up slightly and aligned his dick right at the entrance. 

"Ready?" He asked, looking into Kenma's eyes. With a slight nod from the kitten, Kuroo pushed in slowly. 

"A-aghh..." Kenma's eyes widened as he felt his ass being stretched open. By the time Kuroo was fully inside him, Kenma was already gasping for breath, cheeks flushed and eyes brimmed with tears. 

"Shh...relax, kitten," Kuroo comforted as he kissed one of Kenma's closed eyes. He's slightly looser than he was a few minutes ago, but quite tight nonetheless. "I'm going to move."

"Mnhh...Kuroo...Ku...roo..." Kenma moaned as Kuroo started to move slowly. His moans echo through the bathroom as Kuroo picked up his thrusting pace. 

"Kenma...ngh...fuck baby, you feel so good," Kuroo growled and lunged in for another heated kiss, swallowing Kenma's moans and cries as he rammed into the smaller guy. Kenma later broke the kiss with a gasp and sputtered,

"Kuroo...ngh w-wait, I'm coming...c-coming, Kuroo~" Kenma whined and begged for the older to slow down, one of his hands let go of Kuroo's shoulder and stroked his own hard member that's about to burst. After a few strokes, hot, sticky liquid shot out, splattering onto his chest and Kuroo's face. This situation halted all movements as Kenma stared at Kuroo, petrified. 

"I-s-sorry-eek!! Kuroo!" Kenma shrieked after his attempt to apologize was disrupted by Kuroo's continuing his rapid movements. "Idiot a-ah I just came!" 

"You did, but I didn't," Kuroo grunted as he bit Kenma's ears. He drowned himself in the pleasure of Kenma's loud moans as he felt himself close to climax as well. 

"H-hey Kenma, can I come insides? Hmm?" He rasped into the other's ear. Receiving a few stuttered no's, Kuroo chuckled. After a few deep thrusts that almost knocked Kenma senseless, Kuroo pulled out as his cum shot out, covering Kenma, from his torso to his face. Kuroo gathered Kenma into his arms and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"We'll have to shower a bit more then...no more soaking in here," he chuckled. Kenma only grunted before toppled forward due to exhaustion. With quick reflex, Kuroo caught him in time before he kisses the bathtub.

.

.

.

"Shit. Oi, Kenma, let's get you clean up first before sleeping. Oi!"


End file.
